The Necessary Thing To Do
by mandaree1
Summary: There was just to much at risk to leave the factory and supercomputer alone, even after it had been shut down. They didn't own the old building, so they couldn't close it down forever or hire guards to watch over it. The only choice they had, while loud and destructive, was their best chance; destroy the building from the inside out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Evolution**

**Title: The Necessary Thing To Do**

**Summary: There was just to much at risk to leave the factory and supercomputer alone, even after it had been shut down. They didn't own the old building, so they couldn't close it down forever or hire guards to watch over it (and even then the risk of a guard finding out the secret was far to big to ignore). The only choice they had, while loud and destructive, was their best chance; destroy the building from the inside out.**

**Warnings: Explosions.**

**...**

Dusk was just settling on the horizon when the group crossed the small stream surrounding the factory. The small rubber raft, usually kept hidden for emergencies, was docked out of sight and tied to a small slab of concrete that happened to be sticking out of the ground.

They silently made their way into the deserted factory, unable to see in the dark but knowing exactly how and where to step to enter the old building without making a sound of being noticed. Clad only in black sweats, they blended in with the shadows around them. From one shoulder each held a dark duffel bag.

Sliding down the familiar steel cables, a lanky blonde gestured towards the elevator with a hand. Knowing the command without a word being said, the brunette and the shorter, svelte blonde both quickly went inside and pressed the button. The pully creaked, but otherwise no sound echoed as it made it's way into the depths of the factory.

The thumping of black boots floated around the room as the raven-haired women quickly jogged to a support beam and crouched down. Setting the duffel bag on the floor beside her (the _thunk _making them cringe and check the area for anyone who could hear, but it was for naught- no one ever came within miles of the place), she unzipped the side with a gloved hand. The small square device came out with little resistance- only snagging on the side of the small bag for a moment before slipping out fully. Tying it to the beam, she connected and fiddled with the many wires with expert precision that one could only have through extensive practice before turning to the taller of the two blondes and nodding her head once.

The blonde noticed the action out of the corner of his eye, the edges of his lips curving into a smile of satisfaction. Both the blonde and the pink-haired women had made their way back up the cables and to one of the corner support beams, where they now resided. He hovered behind her as she worked, fiddling with a small communicator in his pocket to keep from twitching. Eventually the woman turned around and gave the blonde a thumbs-up. He smiled fully and returned the thumbs-up before pulling out the communicator.

"Ulrich? Odd?" He whispered. The line fuzzed a minute before clearing.

"We're here, Einstein." Ulrich answered. In one hand he held the communicator, in the other, a box of matches. Odd poured gasoline across the floors, thoroughly coating the surrounding area before straitening up and glancing over.

"You think I put enough down?" His voice was muffled by the scarf around his mouth to help with the fumes. The brunette looked the area over before shrugging.

"Put the rest of it down, just in case. And make sure to get the scanners." He turned back to the small communicator. "You were saying?"

"Did you bring the extra one with you?" He nodded to himself, feeling the familiar weight of the device against his side.

"Yeah, I got it with me." The blonde nodded once again in satisfaction before answering.

"Good. Attach it to the supercomputer. That way, there's less of a chance it'll make it."

"Right." Odd shoved the empty gasoline container in the bag next to the full one. Frowning, he looked over the room around them.

"I'm really gonna miss this place." He admitted with a sigh. Ulrich's gaze swept over the room for a moment before he finally looked away. In shame, in disappointment, in disinterest, the blonde couldn't tell.

"Me too, but we don't have any choice. There's too many secrets here, we can't..." He paused before clearing his throat. "We just have too, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." He kicked the dry ground near the elevator with a irate sigh. "It still sucks though."

The brunette didn't answer verbally, and instead nodded his head towards the familiar cluster of machines. "Did you get the scanners?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got the scanners." He jogged into the elevator, the brunette following close behind. Taking a moment to attach the leftover device onto the side of the supercomputer and spread gas across the room, they dropped a match down the hatch before slamming the metal door shut. They waited until they were steadily climbing upwards before dropping the matches between the slits of the elevator to light the room ablaze.

The whoosh of fire and the cackling sound of the growing blaze reached the ears of the group just before the elevator came to a screeching halt. "We should hurry." Jeremie told them as they stepped out. "The fires could set the device off accidently."

The group made their way out the same way they came. Unlike before, the heavy slam of footfalls echoed through the night air. Empty duffel bags loudly slapped against their sides and arms, and heavy panting was easily heard. Thankfully, the island was empty, so no one noticed the group hurriedly make their way past the bridge, the smaller blonde sliding down the edge of the ditch to unplug the air of the raft and squeeze it out as best as he could as he shoved it into the already full bag and ran to catch up with them. Finesse was forgotten in their need to escape until they were multiple blocks away.

They came to a stop on the hill overlooking the building. Perched up high, they could easily see the familiar building. Panting heavily, Ulrich tugged his dark cap off to wipe his face whilst the others Jeremie collapsed against the nearby tree and pulled his duffel bag to his chest. Unzipping the top, he slowly pulled his laptop out of the bag and pushed the bag aside. Using his legs as a makeshift desk, he flipped open the computer and typed in a good amount of code. Screens flashed across his face as he quickly came to the final command. Pausing mid-key, he looked over the factory. Time slowed for a moment as the group reminisced over things long gone.

"I'm... really going to miss this." Aelita finally admitted, scanning the old building. "I wish we didn't have to do this."

"Me too." Yumi agreed, her dark hair shadowing the sides of her face, making her look older than she already was. "I'm just glad we only have to do this once."

"Yeah..." The silence lasted for a few minutes before they finally sighed in tandem and looked away.

"Jeremie... do it." Without a word, he clicked the enter key.

They watched, frozen, as the building burst to flames, the explosion accompanying it nearly deafening. It wasn't until the fire trucks came to douse the bright flames and search through the wreckage that they finally tore their gaze from the building and went home. The image, however, would never truly disappear.

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**

**Wooohooo! my one hundredth and one fanfic! (Sorry, I really wanted to brag. Don't mind me. =))**


End file.
